Rory's Drunken Night With Finn
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: Involves some sex    Rory is hurting from her break up and goes out to a pub and goes back to a male Aussie friends place and they both get drunk.  What happens when the have sex?  Who will find out?  How will it affect people around them and themself?
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's Drunken Night with Finn **

* * *

It has been 12 months since Logan left and Rory has been working on the campaign trail. She really misses Logan and can't stop thinking about him.  
They are in New York which is there last stop on the campaign trail and have been there for 3 days working and it is there first day off.  
Rory catches the bus to Stars Hollow and spends some time with her Mum. Later that night Rory ends up going to Rich Man s shoes with Lucy.  
While at the pub she bumps into Finn and is a little drunk at the time. Lucy is over talking to a guy and doesn t notice that Rory leaves.

"Hi Finny" Rory says starting to slur

"Rory, Love" Finn asks "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I don't live in the woods" Rory says and Finn laughs

"You want to go, we can talk" Finn says

"Sure" Rory says

* * *

Finn and Rory leaves Rich man shoes and Finn drive her to his apartment and they sit and talk.  
They also have more drinks and Rory is very drunk by the end of the night and Finn also is drunk.

Rory leans in and kisses Finn on the lips and they both deepen the kiss.

"I want you Finny" Rory says drunk and slurring

And Finn leads her to his room where he starts making out with her and puts his hand up her shirt caressing her breasts then they start striping each other s clothes and Rory starts kissing Finn more and more an then they move to the bed deepening the kiss as they make out more.

Finn cock hardens and he puts a condom on then enters Rory's vagina and they continue with having sex as Finn starts grinding and Rory arcs her back and moans Finns name and keeps saying Right there Finny, Right there or says more faster and Rory reaches her high after an hour falls and collapse on Finns bed exhausted.  
Finn then collapses beside Rory and rests for a while and Rory does the same.

* * *

The next morning Rory wakes up with a throbbing head ache and in a bed that she has never seen before and is naked. She can't remember most of what happen last night but she can guess. Rory gets up out of the bed and starts searching for her clothes and finds them all and starts putting them on and just has her shoes left when Finn walks in and Rory has memories if the night come flooding back.

"Morning Love" Finn says

Rory says nothing and runs out realising that she had sex with her ex-boyfriends best friend.

"Shit" Rory mumbles as she runs off

* * *

_**Flashback to night before**_

_They have finished talking and they are both really drunk at this time and Rory starts kissing Finn and they deepen the kiss_

_"I want you Finny" Rory say and starts kissing him again as Finn lead them to his room_

_They are making out and Finn slips his hand up Rory's shirt and start caressing her breasts and stripping each other s clothes Then Finn entering her vagina after putting a condom on and Rory starts moaning Finns name_

_"Right there Finny" Rory says_

_Then a few minutes later saying "More, Faster finny"_

_Eventually Rory falls and collapses on the bed exhausted and Finn collapses beside her._

****

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

  
Rory has tears in her eye and when she opens the door to Finns apartment and runs out past Stephanie, Colin and Logan carrying her shoes. Logan, Colin and Stephanie are shocked. Logan and Colin go into Finns to talk to him and Steph goes after her.

Steph catches up to Rory who is waiting for the elevator to come and is hitting the button.

"That won t make it come faster Rory" Stephanie says

"So... Rory says

"What happened in Finn's Rory?" Stephanie asks rubbing Rory's back

"I don't want to talk about it, I made the biggest mistake that I could off" Rory says turning away from Steph

"Why don't you talk about it" Stephanie says

"I can't" Rory says crying then realises that she has a press conference soon and says shit under her breath "I ve got to go" Rory hops in the elevator

"Rory" Stephanie says but the doors close and Rory takes it to the ground floor.

* * *

Rory walks out of the building and catches a taxi to her hotel in New York.  
Stephanie goes back to Finns and goes in and Logan is going after Finn and Colin is trying to stop Logan.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asks making Finn and Logan stop

Finn tells Stephanie about bumping into Rory at Rich man shoes and then coming back to his apartment and talking then about how he ended up sleeping with Rory.

* * *

"You slept with my ex-girlfriend Finn, that's not cool" Logan says

"It just happened mate, sorry" Finn says

"By the way, where is Rory, Steph?" Logan asks

"Left, probably hiding somewhere in shame by the way she was talking" Stephanie says

"What did she say?" Logan asks

"That's between Rory and Me" Stephanie says

"New York" Finn says

"What about New York Finn?" Logan asks

"She said something about it last night" Finn says

* * *

Rory arrives at the hotel and hops out and pays the taxi. Rory goes in and up to her room and her roommate Samantha is there.

"Where have you been Rory?" Samantha asks

"Hartford, or many New Haven, somewhere like that" Rory says "I went out with my friend and ended up at my ex-boyfriends best friends place"

"Well hurry up we have to leave for the press conference soon" Samantha says

"Ok, I'll be ready in 20 minutes" Rory says rushing to the bathroom and has a shower

Rory hops out of the shower and gets changed and makes herself some coffee before she goes.

* * *

Rory grabs her coffee and meets the other reporters in the lobby waiting for the boss to come.

"So this is the last stop on the campaign trail and the 2nd to last day on the job, so what you doing after this Rory?" Duncan asks

"I don't know, find a job at a newspaper probably" Rory says

"I applied for a job at the Chicago sun times and had an interview when we were there 2 months ago" Samantha says "I will find out in the next few days"

"Cool" Rory says "I have a friend who grew up in Chicago"

"What about you Duncan?" Samantha asks

"My dad s new paper in Philadelphia" Duncan says

* * *

Their boss comes over to them and they leave the hotel and head to the press conference and they work until lunch time which is when Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie arrive in New York. Rory heads to a cafe with her friends from the campaign trail and they order lunch.  
They are waiting for lunch when Logan enters the cafe alone, Rory sees him and try s to hide by turning away but Logan sees her and walks over to her.

"Rory can we talk?" Logan asks

"Ok" Rory says then turns to her friends and says "Excuse me" Rory gets up and walks with Logan to another table and sits down

"So you wanted to talk, I don't have all day" Rory says

"Finn told me what happened, I don t..." Logan says

"Look Logan I really don't want to talk about this here and I sure don't have time for it now" Rory says

"OK, understood, do you think we could meet up for dinner tonight?" Logan asks

"Not tonight, I have an early morning, but I m free tomorrow night and the campaign trail will be finished by then" Rory says

"Fine tomorrow night, 7:30pm" Logan says "I'll pick you up"

"Sure. 7:30pm" Rory says "And it will be from my mums"

"Ok" Logan s says "I'll let you get back to your friends"

* * *

Rory goes back over to her table and there lunch comes over and they start eating and drinking her coffee. When a waiter comes to Logan's table he orders. At Rory's table her work mates start questioning her about Logan.

"Who's that guy you were talking to?" Duncan asks

"Logan, he is someone who I know from college" Rory says drinking her coffee

"He the ex-boyfriend isn't he?" Samantha asks seeing Rory s expression

"Yes" Rory says and Finn, Colin and Stephanie enter and join Logan at his table

"So who are the friends at his table?" Samantha asks

"The Aussie guy is hot" Samantha says

"That's Finn, The other 2 are Colin and Stephanie" Rory says looking over her shoulder

* * *

They finish their lunch and they get up and go to leave the cafe and Samantha decides to walk past Logan s table.

"You re Hot" Samantha says aimed at Finn then walks off

All 3 guys are confused and Logan asks Rory who her friend is talking about and uses her nickname.

"Ace, who was your friend talking to? Logan asks

"Finn that was aimed at you" Rory says "My friend Samantha thinks you re hot"

* * *

Finn Laughs "Well I have to go, see you" Rory says and walks off out of the cafe and is embarrassed

Rory hops on the bus and they head to their other press conferences.

"Sam, did you really have to say that to Finn?" Rory asks

"Yes" Samantha says

"What did Samantha do?" Duncan asks

"When we walked by my friends table she said Your Hot which she was talking about Finn but all 3 of the guys were confused at who she was talking to but I clarified for them" Rory says "Sam s lucky that Stephanie didn't get out or her seat when Samantha said it"

"Why, I am?" Samantha asks

"Well Colin is Stephanie s Fiancee" Rory says "so she might have thought you were hitting on him"

* * *

They continue working and then finishes at 5:00pm and they go out to dinner then back to the hotel.  
On the way back to the hetel Rory texts Finn.

_"Hi Finn, I'm so sorry about last night. I am not one for getting drunk then having sex with my ex-boyfriends best friend. I was just hurting about the break up with Logan. I still love him,  
I can t help it and I'm sorry for running out like that this morning, it s just..." Rory says in her text not finishing it but sending to Finn like that._

_"Hey Love its ok, I was shocked and surprised that it happened too. I never meant it to happen either Hunts is like as you said my best friend and It was wrong for me to do that_  
_ to him even though you aren t together." Finn text reply back to Rory_

* * *

When they get there Rory, Samantha and the entire campaign trail reporters go in and head up to their rooms.  
Rory and Samantha are walking past the lobby and Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Logan are there.

"I m going to ask him out" Samantha says quietly to Rory

Samantha walks over to Finn and Logan walks over to Rory.

"Hi Finn, I m Samantha an friend of Rory's" Samantha says

"Hi Samantha" Finn says "I m Finnegan Morgan"

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner on a date?" Samantha asks

"Since you think I m Hot Sure, when?" Finn asks

"Tomorrow night 6:00pm?" Samantha suggests "Pick me up from here in the lobby"

"Sure" Finn says

* * *

Logan walks over to Rory after Samantha walks over to Finn.

"What's your friend doing?" Logan asks

"She s going to ask Finn out" Rory says

"Logan, what you doing here?" Rory ask "How did you know I was staying here"

"Hugo told me and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see you Ace" Logan says "So do you think we could go upstairs to my room"

"You re staying here?" Rory asks

"Yeah while, I m in New York" Logan says "so can we"

"Ok, for a while but then I have to go back to my room, I still have an article to write" Rory says

"Sure" Logan says and they head up to Logan's room

* * *

Logan unlocks the door and they go in and Logan shuts the door.  
Rory sits down in the lounge and Logan sits down beside Rory.

"I know you and Finn where drunk that night but I want to know why, why you did it, why you slept with Finn, he is my best friend?" Logan asks

"Why does it matter Logan, we were broken up. But you want to know. I was out with Lucy and she was talking to some guy and Finn was just there and we left and I don't know I was hurting from our break up and I just wanted to shut out the pain so we ended up in bed together but as you saw this morning it was all a hugh mistake and that s why I left and it was a hugh mistake because I am in love with you Logan and I can't turn it off, I have tried as hard as I can to but I can't stop.." Rory says crying and Logan cuts her off by kissing her

"God Ace, you can ramble on" Logan says pulling away from the kiss

"Why, you here and not California?" Rory ask "Why you being you so nice after I told you I wasn't ready and then slept with your best friend?"

"Well I m here for Colin s and Stephanie s wedding this weekend on Sunday, I m Colin s best man, aren t you going?" Logan asks

"Shoot that's this weekend, I forgot. I'm supposed to me one on Steph s bridesmaid" Rory says

* * *

"Ace it's not really your fault I walked away and I m so sorry I gave you that ultimatum it wasn't fair" Logan says

"Yes it is Logan, I should of told you earlier than I did" Rory says "Told you about my doubts"

"No Ace, I should have known you weren't ready, I mean you had just graduated." Logan says

* * *

"Do you think we could try again, I mean dating for a while not the proposing part?" Logan asks

"Yes" Rory says kissing Logan "I ve really missed you Mac"

"Hey you used my nickname" Logan says "I ve missed you as well Ace, I love you"

"I Love you too Logan, I have to go now Logan" Rory says "But I'll see you tomorrow night when you pick me up"  
"Sure, still from your mum's?" Logan asks

"Yes, I'll be going there at 3:30pm when I finish the campaign trail" Rory says

"Ok well make sure your packed for at least 5 night's." Logan says

"Ok" Rory says and Logan kisses here

"Night Logan" Rory says

"Yeah, Night Ace" Logan says kissing Logan one last time

* * *

Rory pulls away from Logan and walks out of Logan's room and takes the elevator to her floor.  
Rory walks to her hotel room and see's Finn and Samantha.

"Oh God" Rory says then quickly goes into her bedroom Rory grabs her laptop and some pyjama's and work clothes for tomorrow.

Rory quickly walks past her roommate Samantha and Finn still making out.  
Rory is outside her hotel room and her cell rings and she answers it to her mum on the line.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Lorelai asks

"Fine mum" Rory says walking to the elevator "I have something to tell you"

"What?" Lorelai asks You re not pregnant are you?

"No. I am back with Logan" Rory says

"Wow how did that happen?" Lorelai asks _

Rory explains it to her mum and her mum is shocked that she slept with Finn and now back with Logan

"Mum, I have to go, I m about to hop into the elevator" Rory says

"Sure, bye sweats" Lorelai says

"Bye mum" Rory says and hangs up then hops into the elevator

Rory presses the button to go to Logan's floor.

* * *

Rory walks to Logan's hotel room door and knocks on the door.

"Uh, I knew you couldn't resist me" Logan says

"Um yeah, Can I come in?" Rory asks

"Of course, so why are you here instead of your room, I thought you had an article to write?" Logan asks

"I do, it s just I walked in on my roommate Samantha and Finn making out in the living room" Rory says  
"It was almost like I was having a flash back to when I saw Paris making out the Doyle after their speed dating"

"Finn and Samantha just met and they were..." Logan says and Rory cuts him off

"Yeah, I would have stayed in my room but I can't hear myself think" Rory says "So do u mind if I work here"

"Of course not Ace" Logan says kissing Rory "I'll make some coffee"

"Thanks Logan" Rory says and turns her laptop on

* * *

Rory starts working on her article and Logan brings her coffee over when it is finished.  
After 2 hours Rory finishes her article and saves it then sends it in.

* * *

"All done" Rory says

"You want to stay here tonight Ace?" Logan asks

"Yes, too tired to go back to my room" Rory says And I'm not sure if I can survive of a repeat of earlier

"Let s go to bed then Ace" Logan says

* * *

Rory goes into Logan's hotel bedroom and get changed and hops into bed.  
Logan hops in next to Rory wrapping his arms around her.

"This feels nice" Rory says

"Yes it does" Logan says "Good night Ace"

"Night Mac, Loga... Rory says drifting off to sleep

**The End **

* * *

**Thanks for Reading my Story **  
**Please write a review **  
**Sequel still to be written**


	2. Authors Note: NO SEQAUL ANY MORE

******Rory's Drunken Night with Finn Story  
Authors Note: This was originally going to be a Sequal but U have decided against it seeing how I am stuck with a sequal for it.  
Sorry to disapoint anyone who is waiting for it to be a sequal.**


End file.
